masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Haestrom (Mission)
** ** ** *'Fauna' ** }} Haestrom, the mission title, is the third mission and first official full combat mission in the game. It is also the first encounter with the Geth. Cutscene Transcripts These are the scene transcripts if Ambrose is the chosen character. Opening Cutscene The mission opens to a Quarian ship orbiting Haestrom. The Quarians aboard are seen observing monitors. Overheard conversations in the background include discussion of Haestrom's sun, and how theory is that the sun is one giant mass relay, similar to the Citadel. Apparently the Reapers had constructed alternative routes into our Galaxy along the edge of the Milky Way, in theory. Then, the ship is attacked by a Geth fleet. The Quarian ships attack, and manage to hold back most of them, but one manages to make it past the ship to the surface, where the mining facility is located. One Quarian Female is seen, she says she is going back to try to save her husband, Li 'Shareed. The veteran ship officers advise against it, but she says she has to, and leave anyway. Then an unidentified ship is seen entering orbit a few minutes after the pod, it is revealed to be the SSV Pegasus. Aboard the vessel, Ambrose, and whoever you choose prior to accepting the mission, is seen armoring up, grabbing their weapons, and getting ready. *'Tak:' Your Admiral didn't exactly say anything about Geth. *'Ambrose:' The Geth weren't expected to be here, nobody could have seen this coming. We have to watch each others' backs, and find this scientist, Anderson told me his name was Li 'Shareed. He said he was head of the mining and research facilities on Haestrom, studying the system's local star. An incoming transmission is heard, Quarian obviously. *''Transmission: This is ground control, the Geth Dropship has landed and its spewing those blasted clankers all over the place, we don't have the firepower to destroy the ship. Its anchored itself to our communications tower with some sort of... claw system. If we could find some form of heavy ordnance to blow through the wreckage, maybe we could... maybe we could still save the research, and more importantly, less innocent lives would be lost. Please, if anybody is out there, help us.'' Tak cocks his pistol, and Nathan does the same with his Assault Rifle. *'Ambrose:' I think its time to give the local Geth surprise party a surprise of our own. What do ya say? The cutscene ends when the Pegasus docks in the facility hangar, the hulking communications tower seen in the distance. The initial facility is suspended miles into the atmosphere and massive platforms, although the comm tower is rooted into the ground miles below, and many more miles below the crust, getting core samples. While the series of platforms adjacent to the tower's central shaft may seem small, they clearly are not as the Pegasus is dwarfed by the massive docking facility. Central Command After fighting through their first encounter of Geth forces, and listening to the anxious words of a female Quarian in distress, talking to another, apparently trying to keep the other alive, they arrive at the source of the transmission, the upper levels of the main facility, as the cutscene begins, the trio arrives to see an older female Quarian holding the limp body of the Quarian scientist they were sent to extract. There is a short emotional conversation between the Quarian, who introduces herself as Evy, and Ambrose, who tries to reassure her that he is going to make everything okay, and he also promises her that they will return for Li's body. *'Ambrose:' No, everything has a reason. Surely a good man such as Li would not have died for nothing, he had valuable information that the Geth could have gotten, or worse. He might have shot himself, but only for the good of the galaxy. *'Evy:' You're right, but I won't leave his body here to rot. *'Ambrose:' Nor will I, we will return for his body, and you can take him back to the migrant fleet for a proper burial, but right now if we don't move, the Geth are going to bring this whole place to the ground, I can't let that happen, for the sake of your people, for the sake of the galaxy. A door across the bridge leading to the central tower then blasts open and roughly a dozen Geth Troopers accompanied by a hulking Geth Shock Trooper then blast through after them. Tower The main comm tower consists of tube-like structures within it honeycombed with many different chambers. Upon realizing the Geth are planning to destroy the tower by rupturing the pressure chambers holding the tower up, it would sway, causing it to break, and then wall into the atmosphere, using the ship, which was also jamming the signal to call for reinforcements, since there were undoubtedly more Geth arriving soon. The cutscene ends with Evy blowing a door and them entering guns ablaze into the upper level chambers. Tower Controls This cutscene begins upon discovering the claws of the Geth ship. Tak, or whoever you bring with you, explains they'll need heavy ordnance to blow the arms. Ambrose says we'll take care of it later, when more Geth arrive accompanied by a Shock Trooper. Finding a Way With the Geth lying destroyed at their feet, the four of them approach the massive claw. Then Ambrose locates an M-100 Grenade Launcher on the ground, which he can use to destroy the claw. Once he does so, a cutscene commences showing the ship tearing off a massive chunk of the tower, and plummeting, hitting part of the platforms as it does, causing the entire structure to sway, however, it settles shortly thereafter. Evy explains she will now take her husband's body back to the fleet, offering Ambrose her help if he ever should need it, for reclaiming the station with her, and for not allowing Shareed to die in vain. Back Aboard Now once more on the Pegasus, Ambrose receives a transmission from Anderson, explaining that he has located another potential addition to the crew, somebody who has extensive knowledge of the Collectors and Shepard, and thus, the Reapers. Anderson also explains that the Geth were infected with some form of 'Virus' possibly of Reaper origin. He calls him Dirge, and explains he is formerly a Blood Pack War Chieftain, he gives his last known location aboard Omega, and explains he was studying a Prothean artifact that the Chief of Omega, Ezramon, was trying to steal, Anderson requests Ambrose go to Omega as soon as possible. Trivia *Cody and Taylor are not selectable as squad mates, or playable in this mission. *"Clankers" is likely a Star Wars reference to the term Clone Troopers dubbed the Droids on the battlefield.